You've Helped Us, Now We'll Help You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Vlad uses a powder that temporarily blinds Danny, some of the ghosts come together to help the hero out until he recovers. Done as a request for Fridaythe13th goth. :)


**Fridaythe13th goth, who has been super patient with me, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Sorry it took me so long! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I only own Rebecca.**

* * *

 **You've Helped Us, Now We'll Help You**

Rebecca, Clockwork's eldest daughter, watched the time screens while the Time Ghost was getting a few books from his library. An Observant who was looking to learn about the Ghost Zone's history from Clockwork would be arriving soon and the purple-caped ghost wanted to make sure he had all the books out for his new student.

Everything looked alright in the Ghost Zone, but then one of the screens shifted to a place in Amity Park where Danny Phantom, the young teenage halfa, was fighting against Plasmius, who looked like he had again given himself a power boost and she saw something in a bag at his side. "What is that?" She asked.

In answer, the time screen showed her that the powder was one to blind someone and Vlad planned to use it on Danny. "Dad!" Rebecca called out in horror.

He quickly went up to the time screen and frowned, placing two fingers to his temple and everything was quiet before he nodded and turned to his daughter. "Don't worry, my little Rebecca," he said with a gentle smile. "Vlad's plan will soon have a few holes in it. Eight holes to be exact."

Though curious about her father's cryptic saying, she nodded, knowing it meant that Vlad's plan would fail, though she was worried about what his plan was.

* * *

Danny grunted as he landed onto some rubble, amazed that he hadn't broken a few bones yet. Then again, ghosts have a higher endurance, something he was thankful for right now. Plasmius wasn't one to take lightly, although the hero was curious as to what the evil halfa wanted, since all he had done was just come blazing at Danny and start firing, saying nothing at first.

"He's not the strong, silent type, so what is he up to?" The boy asked himself. A ghost ray hit him in the chest, catching him off-guard as he fell back and Vlad leered over him. "Still weaker than me," he boasted. "Daniel, I could teach you so much!"

Danny managed to push his head up to glare at Plasmius. "Yeah, you could," he said. "Problem is, you don't know when to accept 'no' for an answer!"

A green ghost ray shot out and blasted the older halfa back a little and the hero tried once again to get up, but was then grabbed by the angry halfa. "Maybe you'll see it my way after this!" He said, throwing a bag of dust at Danny's eyes. The halfa tried to shield his eyes, but he was too late. Rubbing his eyes and blinking to try and have his tears wash out the irritating powder, he suddenly realized something horrific. He couldn't see.

Plasmius grinned at this. "Now, to finish you," he said, raising one hand and bringing it down to release a plasma ball, one that would knock Danny into the ground.

"Shadow, fetch!"

A second later, the teenager felt arms wrap around him and pull him upward, getting him out of the way of the dangerous attack while a sharp guitar strum was heard. "Take that, old man!" Came a voice he recognized.

"Ember?" Danny asked, wondering what was going on.

"Good work, Shadow," came Johnny's voice.

"Danny, are you okay?" Kitty's voice sounded and a gentle hand touched his forehead, making him flinch hard. "Easy. It's just me, Johnny, and Shadow."

"What happened?" Spectra's voice came next and she gasped. "His eyes!"

"That doesn't look good," came Youngblood's voice.

Johnny glanced around, seeing a water spigot nearby and had an idea. "Baby cakes, do you have a handkerchief with you?" He asked.

"No," she answered, looking worried. "Why?"

"We can treat the little dude here until we get back to the Ghost Zone and get him to Clockwork," the biker said. "We can wash his eyes to get rid of that powder, or most of it."

Shadow pointed to Kitty's scarf and she nodded instantly. "Good idea," she said, taking off her scarf and wetting it with the water from the water spigot. She went back over. "Danny, I'm going to try to wash your eyes, okay? The water's a bit cold."

Knowing he could trust Kitty, he nodded and flinched a little from the cold water. Shadow held him a little tighter, gently stroking his head, which helped until Kitty sighed. "I'm afraid that's all I can do," she said. "That powder has taken effect already."

"Well, at least he won't get any more of it in his eyes," Spectra said gently to the female biker ghost. "But Johnny's right. We need to get him to Clockwork."

"I'll fly ahead and let him know we're coming," Youngblood said and flew off.

"He does know that Clockwork will know already that he's coming, right?" Danny asked, making the others smile as they saw the hero hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"I think he's doing it more to be helpful to you, little dude," Johnny said with a smile.

Meanwhile on the street, Ember and Skulker were facing Plasmius and the hunter looked especially upset while the singer looked ready to make the evil halfa's head spin. Just as Plasmius fired some more blasts at them, Walker suddenly appeared and waved a hand, firing ghost blasts as the plasma orbs coming their way. Skulker and Ember quickly used their attacks to help out and the law ghost glared at Plasmius.

"Fighting the Ghost Zone's savior is against the rules," he said. "Picking on ghosts younger than you is against the rules. And starting a fight in the human world is against the rules."

"Really? I don't see any rules," Plasmius said cockily.

"The last two are in my rule book," Walker said. "But the first one is part of the law of the Ghost Zone and was established by the Observants at Clockwork's request."

The evil halfa scoffed. "You ghosts really are pathetic like him," he said rudely.

Two Observants appeared and they didn't look too pleased. "We'll deal with this one, Walker," said one of them.

"The boy is in need of assistance," said the other.

"We will see to the hero, Observants," Walker said, his tone polite and he, Ember, and Skulker bowed in respect to the one-eyed ghosts before they took Vlad away. The three ghosts flew up to where the others were to check on Danny and were shocked to see the hero's eyes were cloudy and he was blinking as if there was something irritating in them, going to rub his eyes, but Spectra gently caught his hands.

"That will only make it worse," she said gently, trying not to sound like a mother hen, but more as a concerned friend.

"Let's get him to the Clocktower," Skulker suggested.

Shadow gently tightened his hold on Danny, who clung to him as they all went into the Ghost Zone, soon finding Youngblood and Clockwork standing outside the Clocktower door. The Time Ghost waved his hand and the door opened. "Bring him inside," he said.

No one dared to argue with the Master of Time and soon Clockwork was tending to the hero, but shook his head sadly after giving the boy medical treatment for his eyes. "I'm afraid the powder was a strong one," he said. "Rebecca?"

The brown-haired girl came out of another room, holding Kitty's now-clean scarf in one hand and holding a paper in the other. "Thanks to Kitty washing Danny's eyes out, she managed to stop him from going permanently blind," she said, handing the scarf back to the green-haired ghost. "But…,"

She trailed off. "But what, Daughter of Time?" Skulker asked in a respectful, yet concerned tone.

Rebecca sighed. "Danny is going to be temporarily blind," she said. "I'm not sure for how long though."

"Hopefully, not long," said Clockwork as he too didn't know, which was unusual, but there were times that he didn't know future outcomes.

"He's going to need help them," Johnny said.

Youngblood perked up. "We could help him!" He said.

"The kid's got a point," Ember said. "We could help him out."

"What about his schoolwork?" Spectra asked. "He'll fall behind if he's unable to do it."

"What if one of us went to get his schoolwork every day?" Skulker suggested. "Spectra could do that."

Clockwork looked at the female ghost. "Would you be willing to do so, Spectra?" He asked.

"Yes," she said. "He'll need someone to help him do his school work, though."

"Shadow, Kitty, and I can do that," Johnny offered as Shadow and Kitty nodded.

"Skulker and I can be the kid's bodyguards," Ember said.

"I feel like playing a prank on that meanie adult halfa," Youngblood said.

"Actually not a bad idea," said Walker, surprising everyone. "He's broken more than a few laws. You've seen him often fighting Danny, have you not, Youngblood?"

"I have, sir," the young ghost said.

"The Observants will no doubt do a trial," the law ghost said. "Clockwork, do you think the council would listen to Youngblood's testimony on Danny's behalf?"

"They will," he said. "For they know he can tell them what adults have done as the adults can't see him."

Youngblood looked nervous, but nodded. "I'll do it for him," he said.

The Ghost Master of Time and his daughter both nodded, seeing the halfa would have friends helping him until he could see again.

* * *

Over the week, Spectra brought over Danny's schoolwork and Kitty would read the problems out loud to the boy, who would answer the questions and sometimes get a little mixed up, to which they took it slow. Thankfully, there was a two-week break coming up so Danny could catch up on what he fell behind on.

It was soon Friday, the last day before the vacation would start and Danny was tired. He tried to keep ahead, but being unable to see was making it difficult. Ember came up to him. "Baby pop, don't worry. You'll catch up," she said gently. "You just gotta give yourself a chance to get better."

"I know," he said. "But…it's hard when I can't see the homework page, you know? Kitty, Johnny, and Shadow have been a huge help in that area, but I feel…kinda helpless?"

"No one likes feeling helpless, kid," Walker said gently, something that was unusual for the law ghost. "But it's not a bad thing to rely on someone else for a bit."

Danny lifted his head up. "Um, Walker? Were you…serious about the Observants making that law and about the last two being your laws?" He asked.

"Yes."

"He added the last two after you helped us save our world and yours," Skulker said, coming in with some food. "The Observants asked him to add the first law to his book and enforce it."

"Wow," Danny said. "But…why, exactly? I haven't had such great experiences with the Observants, minus the two related to Rebecca, and Walker, you and I haven't always seen eye to eye."

In any other circumstance, the others would have chuckled, but didn't on account of the teenager still being temporarily blind. "While that is true, you saved the Ghost Zone and your world when you could have just saved your world or yourself," Walker said. "But you unselfishly included the Ghost Zone in your plan to save everyone and that counts for something in my book."

Youngblood came flying up, snickering to himself. "Oh, man! You should have seen Plasmius' face! That video is all over the Ghost Zone!"

"Video?" Danny asked.

"When Walker visited Plasmius in his jail cell recently, he was recording him while Youngblood played pranks on the halfa," Kitty said with a laugh. "Even Clockwork couldn't stop chuckling and Rebecca is laughing so hard, I'm surprised she hasn't burst from laughing so hard."

The teenager laughed.

* * *

Thankfully, halfway into the two-week vacation, Danny woke up and was able to see again, but the ghosts continued helping him with his schoolwork and it was all done and caught up quickly, leaving Danny with nine days of the vacation left to relax and enjoy. "Thanks, guys," he said. "You were a huge help."

"Anytime, punk," Johnny said.

He, Kitty, and Shadow gave the boy hugs and headed off. "Rematch tomorrow, Baby pop?" Ember asked with a grin.

"Maybe a duo too?" Danny suggested.

She nodded, hugged him, and took off. "I'll let Mr. Lancer know you're caught up again," Spectra said, giving him a hug before she flew off.

Youngblood tackled Danny in a hug, surprising him and making him fall back against Walker, who didn't look too happy, but then seeing Skulker was watching Ember fly away, the law ghost gave the halfa a quick hug before nodding and flying off with Youngblood following him. Skulker then turned to him and nodded.

"See you out there, ghost boy," he said without heat and surprised Danny by hugging him.

"Didn't know you gave hugs too," the boy said.

Fingers gently poked his side in response. "Don't spread it around or I'll make you suffer a huge tickle torture," the hunter playfully warned.

"You got it," said Danny, waving as Skulker took off.

The ghosts could actually be nice if given a chance to be.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
